How to care for Kenny McCormick
by Links6
Summary: Kenny gets sick while at school and someone unexpected helps. Friendship fic! Only rated for language!


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or ANY of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a piece of fluff :)

______

"Kenny, are you okay, dude?"

The hood of the orange parka dipped into a nod before the teen returned to scribbling on his desk-literally.

Kyle frowned and gave Stan the 'I-am-not-buying-this-crap' look. Stan just shrugged. It's not like they could do anything while in school, besides, just because Kenny looked a bit pale, had red eyes and was sneezing didn't necessarily mean he had a cold. It could be from his brother's ganja-smoking. Staying up too late to look at all those magazines he keeps under his bed, in the black box – which mentally scarred Stan once. It might even be from the chalky-dust Mr. Garrison was sending into the air while writing the review of his favorite soap on the blackboard. For anyone who's wondering, yes, Mr. Garrison still considers that to be an important part of education.

Cartman, who until now had been munching on the cookies he hid in his desk, looked over to Kenny. Cartman had lost considerable weight since he was nine and since then grew to be almost second tallest in class. His personality had mellowed somewhat, but with Cartman, mellowing didn't always mean 'softening'.

"Hey, bitch, what's wrong with you?" Cartman whispered. Kenny just shrugged and completed his etching-sketch on the table: a busty hourglass figure with a D-cup that will, for the rest of time, distract all future male kind who dares to glance at his creation. The improvised wood crafting-ballpoint was set to rest at the top of his untouched notes.

The bell for school rang and everyone filed out of class. Kenny wasn't exactly a snail when it came to exiting, but this was ridiculous. He was still packing his bag, not seeming to register that class was actually over and that the group had to move to the next torture- I mean, class.

"Move iht, slow ass" Cartman said, stopping at the door. At this point even Mr. Garrison had cleared out.

Kenny unzipped his parka down to his neck, breathing deeply before answering, "I'm coming. Just… hold on a minute" he said and pulled his backpack up as he stood. The younger McCormick lowered the hood of his parka and absently at a strand of his blond hair. Every time Kenny would do that it was like he became a new person. Kenny was no longer the perverse, foulmouthed kid everyone knew… he was the cutest boy in school with the sweetest smile, a pacifying nature and a voice that makes all the girls within earshot swoon.

Eric pushed the thoughts aside and instinctively moved closer when he saw his friend sway a bit.

"Ahr you high?" Cartman snapped, giving Kenny a once-over. He really did look awful. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and a reddish tint was spreading to his cheeks. Kenny laughed weakly, "Not yet" he said and made a move to leave. Unfortunately, his legs didn't comply and Cartman caught him just in time to keep him from falling.

"Holy shit! You weigh a fuckin' ton! What've you been eatin'? Bucket specials all yeahr?" Cartman said, his voice was strained as he pulled Kenny up a bit.

"I don't feel so g-good…" he said with a shudder. Cartman put his arm underneath Kenny's shoulders and the pair started to the door, "No shit, Shehrlock. How long?" he said as they exited the room.

Kenny breathed deeply and put his hand over his mouth, "Just this morning" he answered. Eric bit back his 'Morning Sickness' quip he was about to unleash when he saw Kenny's face. He was turning a slight shade of green as the pair of them headed to the nurses' office. Having his friend heave-ho all over him was _not _something Eric was prepared to deal with right now. The nurses' office floor would work nicely….

"Hey! Get your bitch-ass the fuck ouh heahr!" Eric yelled as soon as they entered the office. Kenny flinched at the sound. Eric knew that must've hurt his ears and suddenly felt inexplicably guilty. The nurse appeared from behind the wall, screaming: "What did you say?!" with a certain amount of fervor that would make normal men cower under the tablecloth. Cartman smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… what I said was: My frienh needs some help" he said and nodded towards Kenny.

The nurse took one look at the boy before indicating to the empty bed in the next room. It took a while before Cartman could coax Kenny enough to let go of him to lay down and even longer to get him to lie still long enough for Cartman to help take his shoes off. There were two beds in the sickly-sterile room. One was taken by Tweek –another caffeine overdose probably….and now in the other Kenny laid relatively comfortable.

The nurse walked back in after a few minutes, "Mr. McCormick, your parents won't be fetching you from school" she said softly, as if this would make things better.

Eric frowned, "My mom can…" he said mockingly shy. He was so good an actor these days that most people didn't even think twice about his motives.

Kenny looked over to his friend, blinking blearily. _Did he just hear Cartman say that?_

The nurse nodded with a relieved smile, "What's your mom's number, sweetie?" she asked with the relief that just screamed 'less work for me'.

Of course, it only took about five minutes for Ms. Eh…. Eric's Mom, to arrive and pick up the two boys and drive back home. She was pretty placid normally, but anything concerning her poopsykins was like Armageddon Now.

It didn't take too long for Ms…Eric's Mom and Eric to get Kenny upstairs and into the guest room. Even with Kenny going from relatively conscious to pretty much a limp noodle, it didn't really seem to make a dent in the apparent resolve Cartman had taken upon himself.

Everything was fine for a few moments before Kenny suddenly realized what he was doing. He perked up, swaying as the dizziness whapped him from behind again. Kenny absently ruffled his hair, trying to clear his mind a bit. "I'm fine, Cartman. I'll go" Kenny said, more to himself than his friend, and tried to stand on his own. The brown haired boy frowned, "Kenny, for once I'm bein' nice and you've got to bitch about it… oh my gah, what am I doin'?!" Cartman yelled at himself. _What did Kenny turn him into?! Butters?! … _Even the thought made him shudder.

Kenny grabbed Cartman's one hand, "I'm sorry…. thanks" the young McCormick said earnestly. Eric didn't miss the tremble that was still evident in Kenny's hold. At least most of the spaced-out look out of Kenny's blue eyes had was replaced with a relatively 'with it' look.

Eric snorted, "… You're such a pansy"

Kenny smiled, "Fat ass" is all he retorted airily before finally falling sleep.

* * *

Please R & R!!


End file.
